Fanning
by NoCoolNameHere
Summary: Being the friend of two hopless fan girls was a real pain in the ass especally when they dont even meet the right famouse brother! Sakura/Itachi. Possible naughtys in the near future!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The first time Haruno Sakura met Uchiha Itachi was definitely not what you would call conventional. It was in fact down right embarrassing.

Stood outside the large stone wall keeping all the crazy fan girls out of the Uchiha estate was where Sakura had somehow reluctantly found herself dragged to by her insane fan girlling best friends Yamanaka Ino and Satori Karin. Both huge fans of the actor Uchiha Sasuke they had finally snapped when the news that there teen acting heart throb would be moving to the area and possibly attending there school. But of course the two die heard fans couldn't wait like all the other fan girls. No they had to come down know to the gated community where Sakura herself lived just so they could scale the poor boys wall and attack him in his sanctuary.

So here Sakura was, poor petit Sakura, braced against the wall while Ino a good head taller and in heals attempted to get over the eight foot tall stone wall while Karin hissed out helpful hints on how to better step on poor little Sakura's head.

Sakura growled as the heel of Ino's new parada's dug into the nape of her neck painfully and looked up…………..did we mention Ino was also wearing a skirt?

"Oh Kami! Ino! What you couldn't wear shorts?" Sakura spluttered cheeks going red as she caught an eye full of her friends smooth well toned rear around the tiny scrap of white silky thong she had decided to wear tonight.

"Duh Forehead! It's going to be hard for Sasuke kun to remove shorts with his teeth you know!" the tall blond informed her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura sighed closing her eyes as her red cheeks darkened, "Really didn't need to know that." she muttered out as Karin began to protest loudly.

"You wish Blondie!" the equally tall red head growled and nipped Ino behind her knee. Who gave a loud yelp and jerked her healed foot into the side of Sakura's head.

"Hey! Watch what your doing both of you!" Sakura snapped as she began to wobble around dangerously.

"Hey Forehead hold still!" Ino shrieked losing her grip on the wall and began flailing her arms around like a dieing swan.

"Guys will you two cut it out!" Karin reprimanded the pare doing a grate impression of Laural and Hardy, "Hey Pig hurry up so I can see my one true love!" she stomped a foot petulantly before turning to look at the well lit manner on the hill and going into her usual tirade of what she and her dear Sasuke poo will do when they marrie………..?

Things weren't looking so good for Sakura and Ino however since Ino's flailing had managed to spin them away from the wall and Sakura who wasn't all that in the upper body strength, or lower for that matter, was beginning to panic. With a squeak and gasp she tripped over her own feet and closed her eyes resigned to the broken bones, cut and bruising she was going to get for this little escapade, as the ground rushed up to meet them…………did she mention that she herself was not a huge fan of Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

It wasn't every night the members of Akatsuki got the night off to just hang out and do as they please. Out of the group of nine that made up the band Itachi, Deidara, Sassori and Kisame where the only ones left in the hill top manner when the laughing from the security room caught there attention and beconed them over to see what was going on.

Looking into the small room manned by two night guards they saw on the main large screen three teenage girls looking rather suspicious.

Scratch that two of the girls screamed fan girl that wasn't an unusual sight it was the last one being pulled along by her friends that was the most interesting. She clearly didn't wont to be there.

"Hey lets go and see what there doing yeah!" Deidara said excitedly, "There pretty hot! We can have us a little party!"

Kisame grinned, "Or we could just have a laugh. Bit young for my taste." he grunted.

"Sure why not." Sassori sighed resigned to yanked along by his blond best friend. Itachi didn't say anything and only followed his band mates out the door. It would be interesting to see what they where after anyway.

It wasn't long before all four had walked out the main gates and around the side of the wall to find the girls attempting to scale the wall. It was a rare thing indeed that had the normally reclusive Itachi and Sassori laughing but these three where quite entertaining.

Standing back and listening as two of the girls began there squobles over Itachi's little brother and the poor little one protesting at her miss treatment in a quaintly sarcastic manner that had Itachi's lips quirking up.

Deidara and Kisame where holding there sides laughing so hard as the comedy due began to weave around the path dangerously.

As they began to fall to the flour however the band members moved into action.

* * *

"Huh?!" Sakura blinked with a frown as she hit not hard unyielding pathing slabs but a firm warm something that felt oddly alive. Hearing the sounds of a heart beat and breathing she could safely say she was in someone's arms.

Oh the humilliation!!

With flaming red cheeks she slowly looked up into the very handsome and very amused face of her saviour.

Sakura forgot to breath.

"Oh you're my hero!" Ino gasped breathily rectifying Sakura's breathing problem in an instant.

"That better be Uchiha Sasuke your fourning over back there or I'm gunna come over there and walk all over your head in three inch heals and see how you like it!" Sakura growled glaring over her shoulder with what Deidara was sure where glowing green eyes.

Ino ignored her friend completely as Karin with hearts in her eyes and hands clasped in front of her chest also began to gush over the three handsome men that had saved her friends.

"Your so fickle it's disgusting!" Sakura grumbled to her self then stiffened at the sound of a low deep chuckle behind her. Remembering she was still in the arms of her own saviour she turned to look into his amused handsome face, "Um….hi…..thanks for the save." she muttered as her cheeks began to blaze hot red.

"No problem." Itachi smirked setting her onto her feet properly, "I'm Uchiha Itachi. You are….?"

"Oh um Haruno Sakura." she said inspecting her feet and wincing, "So I take it that's your house we where attempting to brake into?" she asked wishing the earth to open and swallow her whole.

"Yeah you fan's of Itachi's little brother?" Deidara asked.

"Heh good look finding him. The brats out on a date with six other fan girls." Kisame grunted.

Sakura began to scowl as she folded her arms over her ample breasts and glared at her two best friends, "I'm sure I said something about man whores in protests during my kidnap tonight." she grumbled, "Humph the creeps not even home for you two to molest anyway! I got spiked heal bruising for nothing!" she huffed.

"Well look at this a teen aged girl who isn't a fan of your little brother Itachi." Sassori smirked at the little girl.

Sakura rolled her large green eyes in exasperation, "Look at what I have to put up with." she waved a dainty hand at her drooling friends, "Oi! If you two don't put your tongues away I'm going to call Ibiki san and have you crossed off the list for the front gate!" she snapped.

Both taller girls were suddenly at her side, "Aw Sakura chan you know we love you the most!" Ino cooed squashing Sakura's head into her large bosom and mouthing to Deidara, "I love you so much I even copied your hair!"

"Yeah Sakura chan you know you'd always come first." Karin nodded her agreemeant, "Until Sasuke kun and I are married and living in sinful bliss I'm all yours!"

Bright red and feeling utterly humiliated in front of her new nabourse Sakura really wonted to cry when her mobile began to ring out the tune of one of her favourite songs.

By the band Akatsuki.

"Oh kami please kill me know." she muttered closing her eyes and accepting the call as quickly as humanly possible, "Hello." she said quietly while everyone watched her, "OK I'll tell her. We'll be quick." she sighed opening her eyes to find six other sets on her, "Ah. Ja." she hung up looking at Karin, "The Vicker and his wife are demanding the heathens release there daughter." she said dryly.

"Oh crap!" the red head looked a little panicked then. Being the daughter of a preacher meant having to behave in a manner that kept her from being locked in her bedroom and doused in Holly Water on an hourly interval.

"Well we'd better get going!" Sakura said with blatant fake cheer and grabbed Ino who looked like she was attempting to sexually assault the blond band boy, "Kuso Ino put the band member down!" she hissed.

"Wait!" Deidara yelled stopping the girls as they dashed across the street, "Will you guys be back?"

"There kids man!" Kisame grunted in disgust.

"Hey where all eighteen!" Ino protested with a scowl then smiled seductively to her blond saviour, "Sakura chan lives in that one there so where always here! Oh feel free to pop over when you wont her parents are never home!" she invited.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled scowling at the blond, "That's my house!"

"Hush sweaty mommy's working here." Ino said absently putting her hand on Sakura's face and pushing her out of the way.

Sakura grit her teeth glaring daggers at her ex best friend when she felt someone watching her. Turning her head she found herself locked into the intense dark eyes of Uchiha Itachi, front man of popular rock band Akatsuki.

The blush began at her toes and even managed to turn her pink hair a shade darker as she got lost in the depths of those deep dark eyes. Her mouth went dry and the pit of her stomach stirred in an unfamiliar manner. The whole thing caught her off guard and clenching her fists at her side she tore from that intoxicating gaze of the know smirking man and turned on her heal stiffly and marched away with nothing more then a, "Gotta go know!"

Ino and Karin dropped all fan girling to look at there friend retreating form, "Hey! Sakura chan?" Ino called out with a frown.

"You ok sweaty?!" Karin asked already following after the shorter girl.

"Um thanks for before guys. It was really nice meeting you all!" Ino shocked the band members with a shy smile and small bow before darting up the street after her friends surprisingly fast in three inch spike heals leaving the stunned band members in her wake.

* * *

He he..........I hope you guys like this. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to add more to it. I do have a few idea's so I'll put them down n see how I feel about it.

For those of you who have been waiting for the next instalmeant of Treasure Hunt I'm really sorry. I just cant come up with any riddles or clues for it!! In the end I had to put it down slowly and back away. But that was a while ago so I'm gunna have another go. If not then your gunna have to deal with crappy riddles (Sobs quietly in the corner).

Please no flames there destructive not constructive.

Thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"You know I know that Sakura girl from somewhere." Deidara said as they re entered the house.

"She's the adopted daughter of Hataki Kakashi and Anko." Pain the bands manager said walking out of the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"I've met them both but I don't ever remember anything about the girl." Sassori said with a frown.

"Haruno Sakura used to be a child model." Pain went on, "What ever happened was kept quiet but she just dropped off the radar when she was twelve. Her parents didn't seem to mind though. Apparently Kakashi and Anko are quite doting on there little daughter."

"Oh hey that's right!" Deidara nodded, "I knew I recognised her! Dang she's even more beautiful know! I wonder why she quit like that." he mused more to himself at that point.

Pain smirked, "Just keep in mind who she is." he said looking to his front man out the corner of his eyes, "You don't wont Kakashi on your tail for hurting his little blossom." he said casually and made his way up the large front stares towards his room and lover Konan.

"Well there all over the legal age." Deidara the lady's man shrugged with a mischievous grin, "Besides the blond was a real sweaty." he added making his way to his own room after Kisame who shook his head at the younger man.

"Your gunna have a bunch of angry fathers pitchin tents outside at this rate!" he murmured as they disappeared.

Sassori turned to look at Itachi then and let a small smile flit across his lips, "I wouldn't inform Sasuke kun about our nabour if I where you." he advised quietly and watched with satisfaction as the Uchiha's form stiffened slightly. It was no secret that Itachi's younger brother hated him with a passion and would often do some quite nasty things to, in his eyes, win. The only thing was there was nothing Itachi really valued to feel a sting from any of Sasuke's so called 'wins' but the thought of the little pinket falling victim to one of Sasuke's silly and pointless games did not sit well with the older Uchiha at all.

"Hn." was the universal answer Sassori got as the brooding front man sauntered off past him and up to his own room.

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk with her head layed on the cool wood surface and listened to Ino and Karin as they awed there class mates with there harrowing adventure to invade the impenetrable Uchiha estate the night before. Really the way they where talking you'd think they'd faced giant killer pander robots with laser-beams and an inter galactic war ship filled with brain eating aliens. Sakura smiled at her own imagination. OK so they hadn't gone that fare but they where stretching the truth some.

As the class ohhh'd and awww'd the teacher walked into the room looking grim and cleared his throat to catch there attention. Seeing as they'd had the hard ass last year the room fell into order quite quickly and all the students sat smartly at there desks and watched him expectantly.

"Ok everyone must be quiet and if I hear a single peep from any of you you'll be in detention." he informed the curious group of seniors, "We have a new class mate and you'll all know him. Kami knows I've herd you all wittering on about him enough. Come on in." he muttered clearly unhappy.

At that moment Sakura knew Kami sama was out to get her himself.

There stood in the doorway was non other then Uchiha Sasuke. Sex god, heart throb, and Sakura's worst migraine come to purition. She was never going to get any peace know.

The sound of a thump anounced to all that Karin had just fallen out of her seat in a dead faint.

Sighing Nazaki looked at his best student in exasperation, "Haruno San please take Satori San to the nurses station." he said blandly.

Heaving a big sigh Sakura walked over to her fallen friend and prodded at her with her foot, "And how exactly am I supposed to get her there?" Sakura queried, "She's unconscious."

"Sorry to interupt but my little brother….."

Itachi chose that time to appear in the classroom doorway with a bag in his hand obviously meant for his younger brother.

"Sakura chan I didn't know you would be in my otouto's class." he smirked.

The entaire class gasped as one and held there breath.

"Ugh……me nether." Sakura muttered and began to frown and looked back down at her unconscious friend.

"Oh isn't that Karin San?" the older Uchiha asked completely ignoring his glaring younger brother and the stunned room and walked over to the petite pink haired beauty.

"Yeah. Her brain cant handle sudden changes as big as the love of her life breathing the same classroom air as her and shut down." Sakura told him with a pout, "I've got to take her to the nurse."

"Let me help you." Itachi said easily lifting the red head into his arms and turned to the speechless teacher, "I apologise sensei for the interruption and the continues disruption having Sasuke kun in your class will no dought bring." he gave a nod of respect, "I shall help Sakura chan with Karin San to deter any other problems."

"Err……sure." Nazaki nodded fixing his glasses before looking at his best student not noticing the stir she had caused, "Be back as quick as you can Haruno San."

Sakura nodded and followed behind Itachi and out the door with Ino yelling behind her, "Get me Dei kun's number!"

"Detention Yamanaka!" was yelled as the door began to close and Sakura smiled glancing over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her blond friend.

What she did see frightened her.

Uchiha Sasuke's intense look child her to the core. There was something wholly horrible about the look in his eyes and she'd only ever seen it once before a very long time ago and it scared her just as much as it had then.

"Sakura chan." the soft murmur snapped her attention to the curious older Uchiha next to her and she blinked blushing at being caught spacing out, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Nodding quickly she began to show the band member to the nurses station, "Oh yes sorry about that." she said quickly, "Well at least all the stupid questions should be out of the way by the time I get back with Karin chan." she said, "It was bad enough your brother attending this school but you making an appearance also will be all anyone talks about for……well probably ever." she said and gave him a small smile.

"Will Karin san be alright?" Itachi asked with a small chuckle

"Ah she'll be fine!" Sakura waved a hand dismissively, "It's not the first concussion she's gotten from her fan girling. When Arin Carter came for a concert she broke her right arm in three places when she fell off his window ledge. She was lucky actually and surprisingly Arin Carter is really nice. He came to the hospital and signed her cast for her. Said it was the craziest thing he'd ever seen a fan do and couldn't leave without meeting her first." Sakura told him with a smile as she pushed open the door to Michi sensei's office.

"They didn't use you as there step ladder then did they?" Itachi asked thurally amused know.

Sakura pouted and subconsciously rubbed her shoulder, "No but trust me it wasn't the first time I'd have dun a face plant in the name of there true love." she muttered.

Resting Karin on the nearest gurney Itachi laughed shaking his head, "Always in the name of there true love and never yours?" he teased lightly.

Sakura's face shot up in flames then and she shook her head quickly, "No!" she denied, "I've never…..I mean…..I wouldn't………it's just there my friends and they'd get into trouble." she stammered out quickly.

Smirking Itachi lowered his head so there noses where nearly grazing, "Well that's good to hear." he said softly smiling gently when her eyes crossed to look at him, "Ja ne Sakura chan." he whispered then he was gone and out the door.

Sakura's entaire body was on fire with embaresment and she darted out of the door to see him nearly out the bottom doors of the school.

"Thanks Uchiha San!" she yelled after him and waved when he turned to give her a nod and girl gowing smile to the blushing pinket.

Turning back to find Michi the school nurse and health class teacher giving her a knowing smile she clasped her hands in front of her chest, "Ah Michi sensei I didn't see you there!" she gasped out, "Ah Karin chan fainted when our new class mate came in. Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know how she's going to pass this year with him here to distract her!" she went on quickly.

"Heh your so adorable Sakura chan." Michi shook her head and turned to tend to Karin, "You go on back to class and I'll send Karin chan back as soon as she's ready ok."

Sakura nodded biting her lower lip, "Thank you Michi sensei." she said quickly and dashed out of the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

Surprisingly for Sakura morning classes went by Farly quickly with no interruptions. Even Karin's arrival didn't seam to cause a stir as she sat back down and began her own work. The initial shock was over with and know the girls would be fine. Well if Ino stopped glaring the way she was for not getting Deidara's number.

As the bell sounded for lunch Sakura turned to look at her blond best friend with a level stare.

"As if he was going to hand over his friends number to you. Remember he did find us trying to brake into his house so you could have your underwear ripped off by someone else's teeth." she said with a shrug while there other classmate Hyuuga Hinata squeaked blushing.

"Hinata chan you wont to think yourself lucky not being around for last night's escapades." Sakura said looking at her other more sensible friend who's parents where ridiculously strict and thanks to her older cousin who had herd of one of the girls little jaunts had grassed on them resulting in Hinata being grounded and her parents being 'disappointed!'.

"Your really tried to get into there house?" Hinata asked surprised since she lived on that same large gated community and had seen the eight foot tall stone wall. She began to frown then before she turned to look at Ino and Karin, "You where using Sakura chan as a ladder again weren't you." she accused persing her lips at the suddenly guilty looking girls.

"So that's how you know my brother."

The four girls jumped turning to find to find Uchiha Sasuke hovering over them with his most charming smile in place.

Sakura shuddered. There was just something off about this guy. Something that screamed danger. That told her to run home and call her Kaka tou chan. Finding it suddenly a bit hard to breath Sakura shot up from her seat.

"Ah yes Uchiha san we don't really know them. I'm guessing your brother was just being kind to us." she said a little stiffly. She didn't like the fact he was hovering over her and even though she paled next to his six feet in height even this was a start. Know if she could just get him out of her personal space that would be a grate help.

Noting her friends sudden distress Hinata also stood and bowed to Sasuke politely, "It is very nice to meet you Uchiha San. Karin chan and Ino chan are huge fans of yours." she said quickly.

"I love you." Karin whispered in awe, much to her friends embarrassment, "I really do."

Sasuke turned to glare at the red head then, "Oh how original." he drawled, "I'll be talking with Ibiki on the gate security to make sure you don't get in again."

"Hey you can't do that." Sakura snapped glaring back at the arrogant boy while Karin bit her trembling lower lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying, "Both Hinata chan and I have lived there since we where four and Karin chan and Ino chan are our friends. They have also been coming to visit us there since we where twelve! You cant just come here and start with your pretencions attitude just because you're an actor! You should watch who it is you behave like this around you snotty brat!" she yelled much to everyone's shock.

"Yeah you tell him Sakura chan!" Ino nodded folding her arms over her ample breasts as she huffed, "And to think I was going to let him rip my panties off with his teeth!"

Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped.

Karin sniffed standing up quickly and dashing out of the room tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You better pray she gets over you quicker then she did Arin Carter!" Sakura glared at the stunned heart throb and followed Ino and Hinata out of the door after her heart broken friend.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched.

* * *

OK so this might suck a bit. I'm not sure if I like it as much as I thought I would. Plus it's gunna get a little serious in the next chapter but I'm trying to keep it as sarcastic as I can.

Please no flames there destructive not constructive.

Thanks xx :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Arriving home Sakura was informed by the house keeper that Anko and Kakashi where out late tonight and the staff would be leaving soon since they had the night off. Dinner had been made for her and left in the kitchen just to be warmed threw for when she wonted it. With that said Sakura was left in the large empty house alone.

For the first time in her life she was alone to do as she pleased.

A large grin spread across her face as she dashed up to her room to change into a pare of shorts and vest she war for bed and thanked Kami for no homework on her first day back to school. Grabbing up her universal remote for the large sound system that ran threw the entire house she set her play list. Katy Perry blared threw the sound system as Sakura slid down her banister and skipped into the kitchen to eat her dinner and sing along to her, at the moment, favorite songs.

* * *

Recording there newest album was not going according to plan. Most of the tracks had been finished and produced and where waiting to be sent to the printers. But in Itachi's opinion the whole thing was missing something that gave it it's edge. Which was what he'd argued with Pain about and know he was walking around the new neighbourhood they lived in trying to clear his head and come up with what it was they where lacking. Hell he should know he was the one that wrote all there songs and most of the basic music. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the large manner on the hill.

The soft strings of a voice caught his attention and had him turning to the house oposit with a frown on his face.

That was the house Haruno Sakura lived in.

Curiosity got the better of him and Itachi smirked slightly as he easily scaled the large brick wall and ran up the lush grass and to the nearest window.

He laughed out laud at the sight before him of the pretty little pinket dancing and singing along to a Bionca song. Shaking her little hips and doing a very good job of acting like some promiscuous little harlot and showing the elder Uchiha that this little innocent had a secret sensual side that was doing wonders for his libido.

What did serprise him was her voice.

Her surprisingly massive voice that just didn't, shouldn't belong to a little girl with pink hair and big sparkly green eyes.

Knowing she would be mortified if seen like this Itachi decided to make a swift retreat and keep this little discovery to himself.

The grin on his face was unmistakable when he walked into the house and darted up to the in house studio with his newly found inspiration. He had a muse something he didn't think he'd ever need or even existed.

It was midnight when he finished two new excellent songs and was knocking on doors of various band members to give them there music sheets and information for the following day.

* * *

She couldn't believe it was happening.

Running in blind fear out of her secret exit she didn't notice the rain or mud in her back lawn as she skidded over and grazed her left leg and all up her elbow. Her hair was slick and sodden stuck to her head and neck as she ran at full pelt to Ibiki on the front desk.

As she reached the small office that housed the gate security head lights came into view and slowed to stop to talk to the strick security man.

"Ibiki!" Sakura yelled and the huge scared men whipped around to meet one of the worst sights he'd ever seen.

Little Haruno Sakura covered in blood and mud, dripping wet and shaking uncontrollably.

"Sakura!" Ibiki darted out of the office as the passenger from the SUV reached her first and dropped a large bulky jacket over her shivering form.

"What happened?" Ibiki asked quickly.

"In my house!" Sakura sobbed out, "He was there in my house!"

"Who was Sakura?" the deep soothing voice next to her startled her at first and then she realised that it was Itachi that had picked her up and was taking her to the office that was suddenly occupied by more of the Akatsuki band members.

"It was him." she could only sob looking at Ibiki, "It was!"

"OK Sakura I'll go and check it my self." the older man said soothingly, "We've only had one guest tonight and that was to the Uchiha's for the kid. His management team."

Itachi's scowl deepened and he grit his teeth, "Are they still at the house?" he asked the security guard.

Ibiki nodded, "Yes." he said.

"Come on Sakura I'll come with you and stay until your parents come home. You can show Ibiki San what happened." Itachi said soothing the shuddering girl in his arms as best as he could.

"Hey we'll all come Sakura chan." a tall blue haired woman smiled warmly, "If there's anyone hanging around then we can make sure they go away ok."

Sakura nodded biting her lower lip and huddling closer into the warm body holding her freezing frame to him.

"I'll follow you up." Ibiki said nodding to one of his guards to come with him. The pare disappeared out into the rain and into there own car while Sakura was pulled into the SUV Itachi had just gotten out of.

She didn't care that she was sat on the older mans knee or that her vest and shorts she wore for bed where soaked and probably see through. The throbbing in her arm and leg weren't even that bad and the adrenaline that was still pumping threw her system kept her from feeling the cold that was sure to cause her a really bad headache in the following days.

Clutching onto the large coat and gripping onto Itachi she shakily followed as Ibiki walked threw the large house with Kotetsu to check no one was about.

"Sakura chan where are your staff?" the young security officer asked with a frown, "Kakashi San and Anko San never leave you on your own."

"They have the weekend off." Sakura murmured warily, "There's nothing isn't there?" she asked looking dejected.

Kotetsu shook his head grimly, "Sorry Sakura chan."

"Does that mean Sakura chan might have had a bad dream or something?" Deidara asked looking some what spooked.

"No." Ibiki said firmly walking back into the large entrance foyer, "It just means we still can't get the bastard." he told the shocked band members, "Sakura where are your staff?" he asked again.

Pain frowned glancing over at the young woman in Itachi's arms. She was still shaking violently and it was quite safe to say the girl was terrified of whatever or whoever it was that had been in her home. No one became that hysterical over a figment of there imagination and if they did it was usually time to call in the men in white coats.

"When I came in Shizuka San told me they'd all gotten the weekend off and that Mama chan had made my dinner and left it for me. I just assumed Otou San had given them permission. They've both been really buiessy lately and I'm eighteen. I'm supposed to be capable of looking after myself know." she mumbled the last part dejectedly.

"You are capable Sakura but you know there's a reason why you're always to be watched." Ibiki said evenly, "I've called Kakashi. He and Anko are on there way back they should be an hour depending on traffic." he went on looking Sakura over, "You need to get cleaned up and tomorrow we'll go over a new escape rout ok."

Sakura nodded feeling everyone watching her curiously.

"Hey Sakura chancome on I'll give you a hand." Konan smiled taking her from Itachi and let the small girl show her to her room.

* * *

"Is that all your going to do?" Sassori asked with a frown.

"We take little Sakura chan's security very seriously." Kotetsu scowled at the red head, "The staff that conveniently have the weekend off are all highly trained ex mariens. It doesn't matter if she hides under a rock out in the Sahara desert she'll still need tight security."

"What the hell is the kid hiding from?" Kisame asked with a scowl.

"I'm sure your all well a were that Sakurawas a model as a child. The girl was massive." Ibiki said quietly, "You all know what comes with fame."

"She has a stalker." Itachi murmured quietly.

"Heh!" Kotetsu gave a humorless chuckle, "This guy is a sick fuck. He attacked her when she was in a party surrounded by her friends and family. It's how Kakashi san got the scare across his eye and that wasn't even the main event."

"And he's clever too. That was the only time he openly went after her. Other then that she'd wake up in a thunderstorm and see him in the lightening flash only for him to be gone in the next." Ibiki said grimly, "The guy is very determined to get to her but we cant find him. And we've looked."

* * *

Stripping out of her wet cloths Sakura adjusted the shower temperature and hissed as the water stung her grazed skin. Resting her forehead to the cold tails she closed her eyes and allowed the hot water to warm her freezing skin and calm her tens muscles.

It was just like before.

He was there in one moment then gone the next. It was him. She saw the light glint off his glasses. It was him the dream man. The man she always thought was her own imagination. Her own sick twisted imagination. But he wasn't he even hurt her tou chan. He was the one that killed her real mother and father. With her mothers death Sakura was also supposed to leave the world before she even entered it. But modern medicine had saved her and shed grown to be the carbon copy of her mother which was why he's after her know.

What exactly her parents had dun to deserve there deaths in the eyes of the mad man no one seemed to ever know. But to the dream man it was something that he felt even Sakura deserved death for.

Sakuracould only pray that the man was caught because there was no hope for him to just give up. It had been eighteen years and he was still after her.

"Are you ok in there?" Konan's voice called threw to the closed door.

Sakura sighed and shut off the water. She stepped out and wrapped a large fluffy bath sheet around her before going out into her room.

"Yeah thank you Konan san." she gave a small smile to the older woman, "You must think I'm some kind of hysterical idiot."

"Of course not sweaty." Konan smiled. But she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes.

Sakura winced as the aches and pains began to make them selves known. Walking into her walk in closet to pull on a pare of shorts and a vest with a thick pare of socks to keep her warm and went out to find Itachi talking to Konan.

"You'll need those cuts cleaned Sakura." Itachi said holding up some alcohol and sterile wipes.

Sakura pouted eyeing the bottle with distaste, "Ugh ok." she muttered and stepped closer to the pare.

Itachi smirked and took a seat on the comfortable looking sofa in her room, "Come on danger mouse lets get you patched up. With your friends you should be used to alcohol rub by know." he grinned as she began to blush.

"Hey I'm not accident prone you know!" she huffed dropping into the seat next to him, "I just happen to get into a few scrapes know and then!"

Konan's brows shot into her hair line as she watched the broody Uchiha teasing the young woman on the sofa next to him. She often had to remind herself that Itachi and Sassori where only twenty two while Deidara was twenty one, only a few years older then this girl sat here. There was just such a huge gap in there maturity she guessed.

"I'll just go and let Ibiki San know your OK." Konan said with a small smile.

Sakura looked up at the older woman and nodded, "Thank you Konan San." she said quietly lowering her eyes to her lap.

"If you hear or see anything. You know those noises that sound like an old house settling or you put down to just your imagination. Run." she looked up at the older woman with such fear and pleading in her eyes, "Run and don't look back. You just run." she whispered looking back down at her lap again.

"Ok Sakura chan. I will I promise ok." the blue haired woman said sincerely then left the room to find her danna. This whole business was beginning to creep her out.

"Is that why you stopped modelling?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sakura nodded guessing Ibiki and Kotetsu had told them, "He really wont's me dead." she sighed, "He hurt tou chan. He nearly lost his eye because of the fight they had. I've never seen tou chan so angry before." she told him hissing as a deep cut stung, "But then kaa chan lost there baby. It was because of the stress and then we where in a department store for an opening and the crowd just went insane and she got knocked to the ground and kicked. She was supposed to be on bed rest. It was just to much and she lost her baby. They don't think I know they didn't tell me." she smiled fondly, "Didn't wont me blaming myself. I don't think she can have anymore children because of it."

"Was that the last straw?" Itachi asked quietly and Sakura nodded.

"Well you know what fans are like. I just dropped off the radar and was home schooled for a few years. When I entered high school I used my birth parents name and all my files are kept off the computer system. I didn't used to spend much time here before because I was always flying somewhere for a shoot or something or other. So when I came here I was safe from him. He could never get in before. I don't know how it could have happened."

"Pain is having all the people that we deal with compiled and sent over to Ibiki San to do thurer back round checks on everyone. It's the only way we can think he's gotten in. I'll have Sasuke's management team checked out also." he said fastening the cap back onto the glass bottle, "You should put something warmer on after your little run in the rain." he added with a smirk as she blushed again.

* * *

By the time the pare were back down stares most of the band members had gone home.

"You should all go I can wait with Sakura. Her parents should be here shortly anyway." Itachi said casually.

"We'll be outside for the rest of the night know." Ibiki nodded as he Kotetsu left to set up in there security room.

The door closed leaving Sakura alone with the tall Uchiha who was standing watching her.

"Lets have some tea." Itachi said, "It'll help with your nerves."

Nodding and not really knowing what else to do she took him threw to the kitchen.

"Um……can you…..ugh no I'll do it." Sakura stammered flexing her hands nervously and walked to the kettle.

Itachiwatched with a frown as her breathing became shallow and the colour in her face drained and she stood at the kettle on the stove looking as though it would jump up and attack her at any minute.

"You just sit here Sakura. I'll make it. Just tell me where everything is ok." he said sitting her on one of the bar stools.

"It's just that…sometimes there's 'presents' left…..and there really quite…..you have to check first." she stammered even more jittery and looking ready to bolt any moment.

"I'll check Sakura. It's ok." Itachitold her softly and opened the lid to find nothing but water, "I'll give this a wash out to be sure ok." he said taking it to the sink and emptying the contents to refill with fresh water, "What did he leave last time?"

"My home school sensei."

Itachi's head jerked up to look at her in shock.

"I looked back." she said in a quiet voice, "I looked back and saw Nagi sensei. She was naked and he'd dissected her to help me with my anatomy. I wonted to be a doctor you see. It's the only time I ever looked back. The only time I told my self I was just being paranoid and it was all my imagination so I didn't run and I looked back." she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to get rid of the horrible memory, "When the police got there it was spotless and no one believed me. Still didn't believe me. Well tou chan and kaa chan did. We just had no proof. Until we got back to the apartment in Shunji city and we found her all over the place. There was no evidence as to who did it or even how she got there. She was just there with notes on human anatomy attached to her."

"Kami sama it's a wonder your still sane after all that. Most people would be severely traumatised." Itachi said after a moment, "Your obviously a very strong person."

Sakura shook her head quickly, "No I'm not." she said, "If I really was a strong person I wouldn't have hidden myself away. I would be taking biology at school and the pre med course. I would have jumped on the bastard.............."

"And he'd have killed you." Itachi interrupted, "You were just a child Sakura. You wouldn't have been able to fight someone like that off."

Sakurasighed looking down at her feet and gave a slow nod.

"Sit down Sakura and I'll make us some tea." Itachi ushered her into one of the bar-stools and went about the task of making tea. Very sweet tea. Maybe they could add something stronger to it.

* * *

Umm.........well yeah. A bit of a turn I know. I did say it would get quite serious in this one. In the next one were going to meet Kakashi and Anko.

Please no flames there destructive not constructive.

Thanks xx :)


End file.
